New beginnig? High school?
by mezzo727
Summary: HIATUS! ON HOLD!  Luffy and Zoro are new in town and highschool. Follow them as they deal with everyday problems. crappy summary? first fic please read the firs author note.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fic and my english isn't that good but I wanted to give it a try. This is going to be romance/humor. I've never written humor before so excuse if it is bad...

Summary: A One Piece AU Fic. Luffy and Zoro are new in the town and the highschool. They have to deal with friends, enemys, love, school and all of the other everyday teenager problems. Pairings: Luffy/Nami, Zoro/Robin and Sanji/Vivi and maybe(!) onesided Hancock/Luffy. I'm not going to do Usopp/Kaya pairing because I don't like it.

Settings: Shanks = Headteacher.

Buggy = Maths

History = Nico Olivia

Drama = Mr. 2

PE = Mihawk

Band = Brook (Human)

Well I don't really know about american subjects at schools and these are the ones my friend told me about so please don't hesitate to tell me about.

If you're interested in this story just say it. I'm gonna upload the first chapter after I checked it over and over again.


	2. New Beginning

Thanks to those who reviewed. AN: Shanks has both arms in this fic.

Chapter 1: Moving in?

It was a normal day for most people in Sabaody Town. However, in one street there was quite the ruckus. A long red truck pulled around the corner of Foosha Road and stopped with a loud honk, loud enough to wake everone still sleeping, infront of a large white house. After the vehicle came to a hold a tall man stepped out of it. He wore a large black coat with greyshorts and sandals. His hair was as red as blood. Another figure stepped out of the truck.

''Oi, Shanks there was no need for that honk!''

''Come on Zoro it's funny and I just love honking''

The boy called Zoro was 17 years old and was wearing green pants, black boots and a white shirt. However the one thing which made zoro really stick out is his green hair,

'' When are Luffy and Makino are going to be here? They should have arrived sooner''

''Don't know. Probably they had to stop every hour just to get something to eat you know Luffy don't you?'' Shanks chuckled.

Luffy, 16 years old was a spirited boy always wearing blus shorts und vests in different colors. His trademark sign was the strawhat Shanks gave him as a kid.

Makino, Shanks wife, was a beutiful women and the foster mother of Luffy and Zoro.

Suddenly Zoro and Shanks heard another honk going off. A minivan was coming down the road and stopped right next to the truck. Two people stepped out of the car – Luffy and Makino.

''Oi, Zoro, Shanks. What's going on?'' Luffy yelled.

'' Hey Luffy not much just arrived too. Pretty long ride, huh?'' Zoro answered.

'' Well at least we did'nt have the black-hole stomach with us so it went pretty easy'' Shanks said.

'' Who is the black-hole stomach?'' Luffy asked clueless.

''YOU!'' everyone except Luffy yelled.

Luffy began to pout and everyone else started laughing.

''Well we better start moving our stuff in because that's going to take a little while!''

After that they began to clear the truck and started moving in their furniture.

''Oh by the way, when are we eating?'' Luffy asked.

''Shut up you just ate so you'll have to wait until tonight''

''Awww man this sucks''.

''just do your freakin work!''

''okay, okay''

Later that evening:

''Boys, dinner is ready!'' Makino called. Immediately Luffy was siting at the table digging into his food. Shanks and Zoro took their time and started a conversation..

''So Zoro, Luffy are you guys exited for tommorow?'' Shanks asked.

''Of course, it's going to be awesome. Meeting new people and everything.''

''This whole moving thing sucks. Why didn't we just stay at Alabasta? We were happy there!'' Zoro angrily replied.

''Zoro you must understand, this is a once in a lifetime situation. With this job we'll have much more money and we can fullfil most of our wishes.''

''I know Shanks, but it's just I hate starting a new life, okay.''

''Don't worry Zoro, you'll find yourself new friends and everything.'' Shanks told him.

''And I'm with so we'll do this together alright?'' Luffy cheered.

Zoro began to smile. ''Alright Luffy. Let's show those people in town who we are. The best brothers who ever lievd on this planet!''

Luffy and Zoro High-Fived.


	3. Freaking Late

AN: Thanks to IndigoButterfly for giving me information about american school system.

About the thing with Zoro and Luffy being brothers, I think their relationship is a stage higher than being best friends. It's kinda the same with Ace. BTW Ace will appear in this story so I'm gonna explain the family situation then. One more thing excuse any OCC-ness.

Chapter 2: We're freaking late!

The next day Luffy woke up at 7:20. We started doing his normal morning routine until he glanced at the clock.

''Oh Sh***t!'' Luffy screamed.

With lightning speed he ran to Zoro's room.

''Wake up Zoro, wake up we're going to freaking late! Come on WAAAAAKE UUUUP!''

Zoro started to grumble. ''Could you please shut up? We have plenty of time.''

''Alright, then how about you take a look at the time? Oh wait, I forgot that we don't have to be at school at 7:50. When are we supposed to be there? At 10:30 or what? Luffy sarcastically replied.

Zoro glared at Luffy, then he checked the time: 7:40

''Unholy sh****t we're freaking late.''

''That's what I've been saying the whole time.'' Luffy started to laugh. ''Well I'm ready to go, so you better hurry up.''

After taking the quickest shower of world history and getting dressed within seconds, Zoro was also ready to go. Both jumped into the the family minivan and speeded off towards school.

''We need to get up way sonner from now on, okay?'' Zoro asked.

''I don't care, while waiting for you I was able to eat a large breakfast.'' Luffy replied.

''That's nice for you... SO THAT'S WHY THERE WAS NOTHING TO EAT FOR ME?'' Zoro yelled.

Luffy started to grin. ''Don't worry I'll buy you some lunch.''

''I'll take you up on that offer.''

Meanwhile they arrived at their new School. Sabaody High. With Shanks as the new headtecher they already were there once so they knew the way to the principals office. Arriving at said offie they were greeted by an angry Shanks.

''Do you guys know what time it is? My own boys are freaking late on their first day. That's insane! However here are your schedules and now go or you get detention and you know what Makino thinks of detention...''

Both Luffy and Zoro began to pale. Getting detention and telling Makino about it wasn't the best idea.

''Alright old man, we'll be going.''

Back in the hallway Zoro asked Luffy about his schedule.

''What's your first class? Mine is history with someone called Mrs. Nico.''

''Maths with Mr. Buggy. What a funny name, hihihi.'' Luffy laughed.

''Don't make fun of your teachers name in your first class, okay? I'm going so see ya later.'' Zoro called as he ran down the hallway.

**Zoro:**

'Damn why did I hve to be late at the first day, this is going to give me a bad image. Not that I care or what but I rather want people not to interact with me.' Zoro thought while running.

Arriving at his first classroom, Zoro took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A woman voice called him in.

''You must be the new student Mr: Shanks told me about. My name is Nico Olivia please call me Mrs. Olivia.''

''I'm Roronoa Zoro.'' Zoro answered.

''Please introduce yourself to the class.''

''Alright,'' Zoro stepped infront of the sitting students,

'' My name is Roronoa Zoro, I moved to this town yesterday with my family. My brother is also new to this school. The old man, Shanks, is my foster father and yeah that's it.''

While introducing himself Zoro took a good look at the students. Most of the boys ony listened with little interest while most of the girls where whispering and he could tell it was about him. However 2 students seemed way more noticeable than the rest. One of them was a boy with middle long blond hair which showed only one of his eyes. The creepy thing about that guy was his eyebrow was curly. The boy was looking at Zoro with slight disgust. The other person was a tall girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes and a giant bust size. Her face however showed no emotion. Plus she looked completely like Mrs. Olivia.

Wow, she's beautiful,' Zoro thought. 'Wait a minute Zoro this is your first day, that means not the right time to think about women.'

''Alright Mr. Roronoa you can sit next to Sanji over there and please try not to be late for my class unless you want to fail it.'' Mrs. Olivia snapped Zoro out of his thoughts

Zoro thanked her and went to sit next to Curly-Eyebrow.

Zoro wanted to be nice for once and asked for Sanji's name.

''Didn't you listen to Mrs. Olivia, Moss-Head?'' Sanji gave as an answer.

''WTF? What's your problem, Curly-Brow?'' Zoro angrily replied

''What did you call me Marimo? Sanji said while standing up in a fighting position. Zoro stood up, too.

''Mr. Roronoa, Mr. Sanji stop fighting immediately.'' Mrs. Olivia screamed standing next to them.

''Do you guys want detention? On your first day, in your first class Mr. Roronoa?''

Zoro paled and began to sweat. 'Oh no everything but not detention, Makino is going to kill me.'

''No we don't want detention.'' Zoro and Sanji said in unison. They glared at each other.

''Then don't disturb this class again.'' Mrs. Olivia said and continued with her lesson.

Zoro sat back down and started listening. 'Man history is going to be so boring this year. Wait, when was history ever interesting? Doesn't matter. I hope Luffy is doing alright.

**Luffy:**

Luffy was walking slowy to his classroom. Finally arriving there he just walked into his classroom loud yelling:

''Oi is this the class of the teacher with the funny name? What was it? Boggey or something like that?''

''Are you making fun of the amazing Buggy, you little brat?'' Boggey or better Buggy answered angrily. Buggy was a young man with long blue hair, however his face was one of a clown.

''OMG is that nose real? It's freaking huge!'' Luffy exclaimed, pointing at Buggy's big red nose.

''This is it, whoever you are you're getting detention!''

''What? Please no, Makino and Shanks are going to kill me. PLEEEEEEASE NO DETENTION.'' Luffy whined.

''You know Shanks?'' Buggy asked.

''Yeah he's my Dad.''

''I really have to talk with that old man. What kind of kids he brings to the world...''

''Actually he's my foster father.''

''Better for him.'' Luffy just grinned at that.

''Okay Mr..'' ''Monkey, Monkey D. Luffy,'' ''Mr. Luffy please introduce yourself to those other brats and then take a seat and behave in the super class of the amazing Buggy.'' Buggy said proudful.

Luffy turned to the students. They were all looking at him surprised, some were laughing.

''Hey, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. I moved to this town yesterday with my family. My brother is also new to this school. The favourite thing I do is eating. My favourite food is meat.'' The whole class sweatdropped. ''I hope we all have a nice year together and yeah that's pretty much it. So where can I sit Mr. Boggey?''

''You can sit next to Nami, Monkey-Boy. Oi Nami wave your hand.'' Buggy answered.

A girl with long orange hair, brown eyes and a giant bust size smiled and waved at Luffy. Luffy smiled back and made his way over to her.

After Luffy sat down he and Nami began to talk.

''So after just moving to this town, how do you like it so far?'' Nami asked.

''It's a small peaceful town, pretty cool I guess.'' Luffy replied. ''I want to know something, how is this school like? Any cool people you know?''

''Well I don't know what you think is cool but there are indeed some pretty awesome friends like Vivi, Robin, Ussop and so on.''

''Can you introduce me to them? I mean if they are your friends then they must be cool.'' Luffy said exited.

Nami started to blush. ''Of course, Vivi is the blue-haired girl over there and right next to her is Ussop with the black curly hair and that really strange nose.''

Luffy looked at them. Both of them winked to him and Nami with big smirks. Nami began to blush more while Luffy was confused. ''How many people have weird noses here? He asked.

''I heard that Monkey-Boy.'' Buggy called from the front.

Luffy and Nami started to laugh.

'I'll have to introduce these guys to Zoro later. This year is going to awesome' Luffy thought while still snickering about Buggy.

**AN: hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried really hard but I still lack experience. Next chpter will be posted within a few days. **


	4. Drama?

**Here's the next chapter of New Beginning? for you. Please check out my profie I uploaded a story idea there. Take a look and tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece Or Any Of It's Characters. There you happy now?**

Chapter 3: Drama...?

After a short first period, because the brothers were freaking late, Zoro and Luffy had a double period – Drama

Both boys met infront the drama room, Zoro came alone Luffy however was dragging Nami and Ussop with him.

''Oiiiii Zoro. ZOOOOOOROOO! You have to meet my new friends they're awesome.'' Luffy called across the hallway.

''Damn, Luffy no need to scream. So who are those guys?'' Zoro answered.

''This is Nami and this is Ussop. Although he has a strange nose he's pretty cool.''

''HEY, my nose isn't that strange.'' Ussop interrupted.

''Dude? Seriously what kind of nose is that. Looks like a stick is in your face.'' Zoro asked.

''Shishishi, you should see Mr. Boggey, his nose is way funnier.''

''Alright could we please stop talking about noses? Nami said frustrated. ''You must be Luffy's brother Zoro. I'm Nami. We are in his math class.'' She introduced herself. Ussop just gave a little wave.

''Yeah unfortunately he's my brother but nice to meet you two.'' Zoro smiled to them.

''Yes I'm your brother but I'm the one who has the lunch money so you better be nice Zoro.'' Luffy smirked.

''Dang it.''

''If you want I can give you some lunch money Zoro.'' Nami told him. However Nami was grinnig really creepy

''Really? But...'' Zoro looked at Nami, ''there must be a catch.''

''Nah, there isn't. We'll talk about it later.''

''Oi Nami you're supposed to be on my side and not making deals with him.'' Luffy yelled.

''Why am I supposed to be on your side?''

''Because I want you on my side...'' Luffy replied confused.

As Nami realized that comment she started to blush while Zoro and Ussop began to smirk.

Both went next to Nami and told her in a sing-song voice:

''You like him~~~.''

Nami became crimson. ''Shut up you bakas.'' she screamed.

Both boys started to laugh while Luffy was still confused.

''What's going on guys...''

''Oh Sh**t if we don't hurry up we're going to be late... again.'' Zoro said out of nowhere.

Everybody went inside the room fast.

''Puuh, the teacher isn't here yet.''Ussop said, lettig a breath out he was holding in.

''By the way, who is the teacher?'' Zoro asked Nami and Ussop.

''No idea. The only thing I know he's called Mr. 2. Strange name.'' Ussop replied.

''Indeed a very strange name.''

Meanwhile Sanji and the black haired girl from Zoro's history class came in. They walked over to where Luffy and rest were sitting.

'You again Moss-Head?.''

''Shut up Curly-Brow.''

''Stop fighting both of you.'' Nami yelled with a really angry face. Luffy laughed in the background .

''Jeez calm down Nami.''

''Yes Nami-swan.'' Sanji yelled while dancing around Nami. Zoro and Luffy sweatdropped.

''Does this happen repeatly?'' Zoro whispered to Ussop.

''I'm afraid yes.''

''Shishishi, Zoro you know this guy? Luffy asked.

''Yeah he and that raven haired girl are in my history class.'' The raven haired girl heard that comment.

''It's true Sanji and I are in his history class.'' she smiled. ''However we haven't been introduced so far. My name is Robin.''

''Zoro.''

''Luffy''

''It's a pleasure to meet you.''

''Same here.''

'Dang it, how can a woman be that beautiful' Zoro thought while staring at Robin.

''Is perhaps something wrong Zoro-kun,'' Robin broke him out of his thoughts. Zoro blushed slightly.

''No, no I just wondered why Mrs. Olivia looks exactly like you..''

''She's is my mother.''

''That explains everything.'' Zoro stated. Robin giggled at him. 'Even her laugh is beautiful... Oh come on Zoro stop thinking like that you just met her.'

While the new teacher still wasn't there yet the group talked. Sanji was introduced to Luffy. They greeted each other normal, not like Sanji and Zoro did.

Finally Bon Kurei a.k.a. Mr. 2 stepped into the classroom. All students were surprised at the sight of the man, some boys even were disgusted. The new teacher was a cross dresser.

''Hey Zoro could it be that on this school there are only funny looking teachers?''Luffy asked.

''That would explain why Shanks works here now...'' Both started to laugh.

Mr. 2 started his drama lesson and told the students what they are going to do that year.

''Alright everybody, the main part of your grade will be a big theatre play. Everybody has to take part in it, doesn't matter how, even the light-crew is important at a theatre. The play we'll be playing is not decided yet. However I think you should tell me what your ideas on a play are.''

All of the students called something to Mr. 2.

''A tale about meat.'' Luff yelled.

''No, the adventures of Sogeking. The Greatest Hero of time.'' Ussop yelled.

''No, no, something about beautiful girls.'' Sanji yelled.

''The rise of the swordsman would be the best.'' Zoro yelled.

Mr. 2 sweatdropped at all of the crazy possibilitys. Then he asked Nami for her suggestions.

''I don't know maybe we can combine of all them, throw some romantic in and so on. With that method everyone would be happy with the play.'' Nami answered.

Mr. 2 smiled. ''Nami you're a genius. Alright we'll start planning the play next lessons. I'm gonna let you out sooner. See you.'' With that Mr.2 ran out of the room.

''I still think that this school has only strange but funny teachers.''

''Nah, Robin's mother is a pretty normal person.''

''And she's beautiful like a rose.'' Sanji interrupted.

''Cook-san, please don't talk like that about my mother. It is rather strange.''Robin said to Sanji.

''Cook-san? You're a cook, Sanji?'' Luffy said astonished.

''Yes I am. I work at the Baratie, the best restaurant in town. You could visit me sometimes and try my food.''

''Yosh, free food later.'' Luffy yelled exited.

''Nobody said it was free, you idiot.'' Sanji scream at Luffy. But Lufy just laughed at continued yelling about food.

**AN: I really don't like this chapter. It was really to write for me and the result sucks. **

**However I will continue with this to get experience. **

**Next chapter will be up within few days. Please R&R.**


	5. Meat ends up in blushing?

**I'm sorry about the long time there was no upload... My computer crashed and I had to get a new one and it's not that easy to pay for a new laptop as a student. So please excuse it. I'm working at this story but remember it's the first one so I lack experience and all... I decided to make Vivi Sanji's girlfriend because... I don't know why just wanted to do it^^**

Chapter 4:

**Meat ends in Blushing?**

Luffy disliked school. He just went to it because his family told him. However there was one thing he absolutely loved. It wasn't specific about school he could get this probably everywhere. The school was just another place where he was able to get it for sure. To put it short he loved meat. And now it was his time of the day.

''Woohoooo LUNCHTIIIIIIIME!'' LUffy screamed while running full speed towards the cafeteria.

''Oi, Luffy wait..'' Zoro called after him. No chance. 'Alright how do I get to the food-place?', he thought.

''Hey Zoro, you're coming with us to the cafeteria? And where the heck is Luffy?', Ussop asked coming towards him with Nami, Sanji and Robin.

''Luffy ran off to get some food, that idiot. Poor people who are serving the food. However where is the cafeteria?', Zoro answered.

''Down the hall then right through the big doors.''

''Alright let's go.''

Cafeteria:

While entering the cafeteria they heard a familiar voice scream: ''I WANT MEEEEEAAAAT.''

They saw Luffy creating a ruckus because a lunchlady didn't want to give him more meat. Zoro and Nami went to him.

''Luffy stop screaming around you can have my meat.'' Nami told him.

''REALLY? Yes, Nami you're the best.'' Luffy exclaimed while hugging her tightly. Nami began to blush again.

''Okay, let me go so I can get the food and you go over to sit by Ussop, Sanji and Robin alright?.''

''Alright.'' Luffy went away grabbing his first tray of food.

''Wow that was the second time my brother made a girl blush in short period.'' Zoro stated smirking while getting some food for himself. Nami started to blush even more.

''Whaa... I wasn't...He...I.'' Nami stuttered.

''You don't need to explain it to me.'' Zoro laughed. ''By the way, can you lend me some money?''

''Yes, but only with interest.'' ''Yeah, I'll pay you back later or tomorrow.'' NAmi handed him some money and Zoro grabbed himself some food and went after Luffy.

''Idiot..'' Nami whispered taking some food for herself and some meat for Luffy.

At the table:

When Zoro came he saw a blue-haired girl sitting on Curly-Brow's lap. She was talking with Luffy while eating between her sentences.

''Who are you?'' Zoro asked bluntly interrupted their talk.

''Oi, Marimo watch your mouth.'' Sanji said angrily.

''Sanji-kun, no fighting please.'' The girl said. ''You must be Zoro. Hi I'm Vivi, nice to meet you.'' Vivi told Zoro.

''Yeah I'm Zoro. Nice to meet you, too.''

Meanwhile Nami came to the table and handed Luffy the promised meat.

''Thank you Nami, you're awesome.'' Luffy exclaimed. Nami started to blush once again but she concealed herself as she saw Zoro starting to smirk. 'Why the hell am I blushing because of this idiot. I never blush' Nami thought to herself.

Unfortunately for Nami, Vivi and Robin noticed it this time, too.

''My, my Nami-san. I never have seen you blushing.'' Robin said.

''Oh my god, there is still hope for Nami.'' Vivi exclaimed.

Ussop and Zoro started to laugh really hard because of Nami's face. She couldn't be more embarrassed.

''VIVI, ROBIN stop it NOW!'' Nami screamed.

This only made them laugh harder, even Sanji started to laugh lightly. The only one who didn't laugh was Luffy because he was eating.

''Whahdk gojms os?''(What's going on) LUffy asked with a full mouth. Ussop and Zoro laughed at Luffy spitting some food out.

''HAve some table-manners idiot.'' Nami yelled angry.

Now all of them laughed really really hard, Nami began to smile, too.

End of Lunchtime:

''So what do you guys have next?'' Sanji asked all of them.

''PE.'' came back from everyone.

''Whaaat..? Those idiots can see Vivi-chan, Nami-swan and Robin-chan in gym clothes and I can't? Life's unfair!''

''Pervert.'' mumbled Zoro.

''Huh? You wanna fight, Marimo?''

''Bring it on, Curlybrow.''

''If you don't stop fighting and get moving I'm going to kill you all!'' a really pissed off Nami yelled.

''Yeeees, Nami-swan.'' said Sanji and ran off to spend some time alone in his next class.''

''Witch.'' murmured Zoro.

''What was that?''

''Nothing... Let's just go.''

**Okay this is really fucked up but hey it's better then nothing and I'm learning, okay? I finished here because I'm really busy right now however I already didn't upload for 2 motnhs or longer so please bare with this for a short time, while I'm trying to figure out where to go with this story.**


	6. PE? Finally something good?

**Ehhhm... I know you hate me because I'm not updating at all... I'M REALLY SORRY FOTGIVE ME !...Well finally I got this shitty chapter done and yeah, enjoy it and R&R please (flame if you want to)... Beforehand: Thanks!... Now on with the chapter. (In this chapter a little bit romance starts to develop, tell me what you think about it)**

**P.E.? Finally something good...**

After lunch the little group walked towards gym.

''I hope the new P.E. teacher is nice.'' Nami said while walking.

''And I hope he's challenging. Old P.E. class was boring.'' Zoro answered her.

''Boring? How can it be boring? That class was always exhausting as hell.'' Ussop interrupted.

''Well, I don't know about here, idiot but at our old school it pretty much sucked, so I this is practically the only change I was exited to see.'' Zoro shut Ussop up.

Finally reaching the gym the group divided into girls and boys going to their locker rooms.

...

With the girls:

While geting out of their clothes Nami, Vivi and Robin chatted.

''So how do you like our new friends?'' Vivi asked both of them. ''Wait, this questions goes only for Robin, I already know what Nami thinks of Luffy.'' Vivi teased.

Nami began to blush. (A/N once again...) ''Shut up Vivi.'' Nami growled slightly.

Robin giggled. ''Well, Luffy-kun is really energetic but semms like a really nice and kind person. Zoro-kun is a little bit dull but inwardly I'm sure he's also nice and kind. Plus he's really hot.''

Nami and Vivi stared dumbfounded at Robin, surprise writen all over their faces.

''Did you just say he is... hot?'' ''Yeah..?''

''Both of you in one day? Suddenly liking a guy? This is awesome.'' Vivi said letting out a squeal.

''WHAT? I NEVER SAID I LIKED HIM!'' Both girls, deep shade of red on ther faces, screamed gaining attention from the other changing girls.

''Whatever, just finish I'll be waiting outside.'' Vivi smirked stepping out of the locker room.

...

With the boys:

''So Luffy and Zoro, how do you guys like it here so far?'' Ussop asked changing into his gym shorts.

Luffy being already dressed, replied: ''Well exept the teachers being freaks so far this school is okay. Mostly because we met you guys.''

''This school is boring.'' Zoro said throwing away his shirt and putting on the grey gym one. ''But you and the girls are okay, I dislike the curly-brow.''

''He isn't that bad if you know him better.'' Ussop interrupted.

''Whatever I really want to know what's going on in P.E. this year, let's get out.'' Zoro said walking out the locker room into the gym.

Luffy, Zoro, Ussop and Vivi standed cluelessly around waiting for Nami and Robin as well as their teacher.

''Hey guys!'' Nami yelled running towards them together with Robin. Both of them wearing the tight gym clothes which were showing off their curves.

Luffy and Zoro went into mouth-open-staring mode.

''Oi you two can shut your mouths, we already know these two are very beautiful!'' Vivi teased the two boys.

''Whaa...Wh...N...?'' Both of them started to blush and stutter.

Finally reaching their friends Robin and Nami wondered why Luffy and Zoro were acting like idiots infront of Vivi and why Ussop was laughing his ass off.

''What's going on.'' they asked. ''Oh those two just complimented your looks.''

''OI, VIVI.'' The boys roared. Nami and Robin blushed.

''There nothing to be ashamed about.'' Ussop barely said while laughing. Vivi was holding support on him because she had to laugh to hard. The four victims turned away embarassed.

''_This is the possibly hundredth time I am blushing today because of Luffy, and embarassement of course. What is wrong with me?''_ Nami thought while looking away.

''_She really is looking good in those clothes. Wait, it is not right to think like this, think about something else, Luffy. Alright time for a meat daydream.'' _Luffy was off into wonderland.

''_Is it allowed for a girl to look this good. Her boyfriend must be the luckiest guy on earth. Wait does she even have one? I will have to find out that somehow, maybe I... Fuck Zoro what on earth are you thinking you only know her for a few hours!'' _ Zoro stared at Robin while thinking.

''_He complimented me? And now he is staring at me. And I'm staring back, oh god Robin force yourself away from his eyes. What is wrong with me? I have never been so attracted towards someone before than to Zoro. Well he really is hot, and muscular and... Oh my Robin bad thoughts...''_ Robin turned away from Zoro with the biggest blush ever.

''ALRIGHT CLASS, ATTENTION PLEASE!'' the teacher called after he came into the gym. ''MY NAME IS DRACULE MIHAWK. I AM YOUR P.E. TEACHER THIS YEAR. jUST AS A WARNING IT WILL NOT BE EASY THIS YEAR, I AM EXPECTING GREAT THINGS FROM ALL OF YOU. HOWEVER SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST LESSON YOUR FREE TO DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT TO DO. ALSO IF YOU WANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE SPORT CLUBS SUCH AS SOCCER, BASKETBALL OR THE KENDO CLUB FEEL FREE TO ASK ME!''

''Wow he is emitting respect for sure.'' Nami said while all of the pupils stood still listening.

''THERE IS A FREAKIN' KENDO CLUB HERE?'' Zoro bursted out.

MIhawk noticed the little outburst. ''Ah, it seems at least one of is interested in swords and fighting. You green haired guy come talk to me later after the class is over.''

''Alright.'' Zoro stated while smirking.

''IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, SO WE WILL JUST PLAY A GAME OF VOLLEYBALL.'' Mihawk yelled again and right on cue everybody prepared for the game.

''Hmm they seem okay to me, but let's not have rashly impressions.'' Mihawk said to himself.

Dividing the class into 4 teams, he let those pupils play hard games of volleyball until they were exhausted.

''THIS IS IT FOR TODAY, GO GET CHANGED! Exept you Zoro.'' Mihawk told his class and everybody left exept Zoro.

...

**Ehm... Yes I know this sucks. Way to OOC and everything but please put up with it. I would be happy with some reviews, thank you in advance.**


End file.
